A World Unknown
by kissingatstars
Summary: A new place to stat, a new role of freedom and a life to figure out myself far away from home. It's all I've ever dreamed about, all I've ever wanted! Now to truly be me! ItachiXOC, SasukeXOC
"Why am I here?"

It's a question we all found ourselves asking at one point or another. What is our purpose? Why were we born? Who decided on us and why? People spend their whole lives trying to figure this out and will die without ever knowing, while others let it come to them and die peacefully knowing that they've made their mark. At least, that's what we've been told since the day were were born. Those who are faithful, those who follow blindly, will get what they want. No brain, no heart, just faith.

That's where I decided to stand out. I questioned everything that I was taught. I wanted all the knowledge I could gain! With knowledge came strength and power, two assets I knew I needed to become one of the best ninjas. It meant to question your enemies motives, to learn more about them, and to successfully protect those around you. There was no blind following in being a leader. There was only you, the goal, and those you had to protect.

Questioning everything left and right vexed people. It made me seem rebellious, out of control, too much of a "problem child". "Mariko! You are going to be the cause of your own downfall!" My teachers would say.

I would just huff and turn my head away. What did they know anyway? They've been following the same routine for hundreds of years.

The clock ticked on the wall as I sat in my chair, waiting to be called into the hall that would decide my future. I had two options; I could be a watcher, someone who would help guide the tides of destiny to fit Hibiki-sama's will, or I could be a guide, someone who physically appeared amongst the humans to work alongside them and follow the watchers orders. Even if they were the lowest tier it's where I wanted to be. Only there I could get my place my hands on the action.

The door opens and I watch my friend walk out, long brown hair sweeping across her back, a smile on her sun kissed face and a hum escaping between her lips down to her step. "Kiko! Did you get it?"

"Yep! I'm a watcher! I'll be working up close and personal with Hibiki-sama helping the guides with his will!"

I chuckle. "Oh Kiko, you could try and mix your own into there too ya know."

She shakes her head at me. "That would make Hibiki-sama and Izanami-sensei very unhappy! It's the exact opposite of what they've taught us all. Oh Mariko I hope they don't make you a guide because of all of this. You won't last long down there…"

I huff and place my hands behind my head, running my fingers through my long, black hair before looking off to the side. "I hope they do, I want to get away from this place and see what the real world is like."

"There you go again Mariko, head in the clouds as usual! It's not like that down there and you know it. You still have to follow orders, but you're far from home. And until reevaluation comes around you're stuck down there!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that…" I mutter, looking at the ground.

"Mariko!" My head snaps back up to see Izanami-sensei walking towards me.

She is tall, older than the rest of us but still holding onto her youth. As graceful at aging as walking, taking longs, soft steps as if she was a ballerina, her hair pulled up into a tight, blonde bun. She looks down at me with piercing blue eyes. "Time for your judgement."

I gulp and nod. I can hear it in her voice that she isn't happy I'm here. She should be, after all she was my teacher. I'm an example of all her hard work. Though if it was up to her I'm sure she would have failed me the second she saw me. "Follow me."

The hall is a bright white color, meant to represent the pureness of our minds and our beings before we enter our new lives, and our intentions as we carry out our duties. "Hibiki-sama, the next girl is here."

"Very well," a deep voice echoes throughout the hall, "You may go Izanami."

She bows before heading back out the door, leaving me and the voice alone.

"Mariko, my child, I have heard very much about you."

"I hope they were good, but I seriously doubt that."

A chuckle can be heard. "That you are right, my young one. You have quite the reputation. But that is not a bad thing. You are a rare joy to have around here."

I look up blinking, confused by his words. "My child, I have a special job for you. One that will prove difficult but with your mind I know you can handle it. You are to be a guide, but a special kind. I want you to live amongst the humans, as all my guides do, but not as a known guide. I want you to hide who you are, I don't want you working in my shrines. Go and make sure a very important future takes place. Only a mind like yours can help this come true."

"How?"

"You will learn in time my child. You will learn in time."


End file.
